


Marcas en mi piel

by Wolf_of_winter



Series: Klamon forever [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Damon Salvatore, Gay Sex, Humor, Jealous Damon Salvatore, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Klaus Mikaelson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_winter/pseuds/Wolf_of_winter
Summary: Damon no sabía que tanto había bebido para terminar en esta situación.Intenta moverse pero Klaus lo abraza con más fuerza.





	1. Chapter 1

Tirado en la cama Damon mira hacia el techo y suelta un bufido de frustración. Su hermano no entendía que solo quería estar tranquilo en su depresión.

Siempre viniendo constantemente a preguntar como estaba, como si fuera a cambiar la respuesta después de veinte minutos, quería estar solo, pero al parecer a Elena y Stefan les hablaba en otro idioma y estaba seguro que ni con un jodido cartel de luces neón ellos entenderían.

Creían que la causante de su desdicha es que Elena haya elegido a su hermano y no a él.

_Ni que estuviera tan buena la desgraciada, total cada quinientos años nace otra igual de perra que la primera._

Se extrañaron de que ya no la persiguiera más, tan solo salía de su habitación para tomar bolsas de sangre.

El comportamiento había comenzado después de que volvieron de la casa del lago, se preguntaron que había sucedido durante esas dos semanas de ausencia que haya provocado el total cambio de personalidad.

Consultaron con Jeremy y Bonnie si sabían algo, pero ellos les contestaron que ninguno se había quedado tampoco.

La bruja había ido a ver a su madre y Gilbert se fue a ver a unos amigos en Colorado.

Mientras intentaban resolver ese enigma, el vampiro mayor encerrado en la soledad de su habitación se hundía en los recuerdos de esas maravillosas dos semanas.

Recordando esos hermosos orbes verdosos tornarse dorados.

 

 

Flash back

 

 

Daba un largo trago pensando en lo bien que la deben estar pasando su hermano con Elena, Caroline y Tyler en su escapada al lago.

No pudo dejar de pensar en lo doloroso que fue cuando Elena le anunciaba que se quedaba con Stefan, de nuevo se repetía la historia.

Katherine le había causado la misma herida creía de manera ferviente que con la dulce Elena sería distinto.

_Siempre Stefan ¿Por qué nunca soy la mejor opción para ellas?_

Agobiando en con sus recuerdos que no sintió como alguien ingresa a su mansión.

Miro hacia un costado encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de Klaus. Dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, sintiéndose extraño de no recibir las miradas típicas de él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Klaus?

Pregunto de manera brusca y algo cortante.

Klaus solo sonrío con diversión.

— ¿Qué pasa Salvatore no te agrada mi presencia? —Cuestiono mientras le arrebataba la botella de las manos y daba un sorbo de ella— o acaso estas en tus días especiales.

Le encantaba fastidiar al mayor de los Salvatore, le parecía adorable como arrugaba la nariz y sus ojos de tornaban oscuros.

Relamió sus labios.

— No estoy de humor, ¿Qué quieres?

Tiene muchos motivos, pero el principal es que su honorable hermano esta teniendo sexo con Katerina sobre la alfombra de la entrada y era algo que no deseaba ver, gracias pero no.

También quería fastidiarlo, es como su pan de cada día, es como ver un cachorro enojado.

— Vine a deleitar tu vista con mi presencia y también no tenía ganas de ver a mi hermano mayor hacer un porno.

El original se recostó contra el vampiro y le sonrió ladinamente.

— No hay otro lugar en que te quieran —esquivo la mirada penetrante del otro— ¿Qué hay de tus otros hermanos?

El rubio solo se encogió de hombros y dio otro trago.

— Están en Nueva Orleans —volvió a tomar otro trago— además pensé que te estabas aburriendo aquí solo y me dije porque no alegrar a mi Salvatore favorito.

— No lo hago, estoy muy entretenido, no ves como me divierto.

Indico alejándose del híbrido, sentía que el calor de la habitación aumenta.

— O si, exudas diversión por los poros, por favor Damon, haces ver a Finn como la personas más alegre del mundo a lado tuyo.

— No me interesa, vete.

— Tal vez debamos divertirnos juntos.

Antes de que pueda contestar algo Klaus lo esta besando.

Sus labios son tan suaves, fue uno de los pensamientos de Damon, gimió con fuerza cuando Klaus mordió su labio inferior e intento meter su lengua.

 Le dio un empujón, necesita aire.

— Déjame respirar... joder Klaus ¿Por qué haces esto?

Sonrió de manera lasciva.

— ¿Por qué no? Junior no se esta quejando —se estremeció cuando los labios tocaron su cuello— hueles de una manera exquisita Damon. 

Gimió cuando se sentó sobre su regazo, bien tenía razón esta demasiado caliente, en intento de conseguir el corazón de Elena lo dejo en abstinencia.

_Malditos jeans ajustados._

Se arqueo cuando los caninos de Klaus se clavaron en su garganta.

— Mierda, hombre... tu mordida es veneno para mi.

Klaus se separo y lamió el rastro de sangre de sus labios, bien sus jean se están volviendo un problema.

— No es genial que mi sangre también sea la cura.

En un movimiento ágil quedo debajo del híbrido.

Solo esperaba que el sofá resistiera, no tenía ganas de comprar otro nuevo.

Le arranco la camisa.

— Hey era mi favorita.

— Te comprare otra.

Después de decir eso deslizo su lengua sobre los pectorales del vampiro, se detuvo sobre los pezones.

— Klaus.

— Amo como suena mi nombre en tus labios, Damon, quiero oírte gritarlo.

Con rapidez saca le saca los pantalones, una gran sonrisa surco los labios del híbrido, jugueteo con el elástico del bóxer.

 — Klaus... por favor.

Deslizo las manos dentro y lo saco,  Damon se desasía en gemidos una vez que lengua comenzó a pasear por la longitud.

Elevo la cabeza para poder ver a Klaus, los ojos están clavados en los suyos, se volvieron ámbar, debería temer pero eso solo lo puso más cachondo.

Casi se corre cuando Klaus lo introdujo todo en su boca, tiro del cabello cuando empezó a succionar.

Antes de llegar al clímax se detuvo.

— ¿¡Por qué te detuviste!?

— Oye yo también quiero divertirme —lo tomo de las caderas y lo coloco en cuatro— ¿tienes lubricante o lo prefieres en seco?

— Cajón a la derecha.

Se esforzó en no estremecerse cuando Klaus lamió su espalda.

 — Intenta no correrte mientras te preparo.

— Cállate.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que Damon estuvo listo, se introdujo lo más lento que pudo, jadeo de placer.

Se estremeció cuando sintió entrar, aun así estaba tenso, es algo incomodo, nunca había estado con otro hombre.

— Relájate —sintió unos besos húmedos sobre su espalda— esto te encantara.

Clavo sus dedos en el respaldo del sofá, pudo escuchar el crujir del pobre mueble, Klaus se entraba de manera lenta.

La ventaja de ser vampiro es que su cuerpo se ajusta rápido al tamaño del híbrido.

— Klaus... hazlo mas rápido, no soy una... maldita virgen.

— A las ordenes capitán.

Empezó a envestir más rápido, Damon gimió ante el dolor y placer que le provocaba eso.

Se arqueo cuando los colmillos de Klaus se clavaron en su hombro, se retorció en los brazos del otro cuando toco un punto dulce.

— Creo que encontré el tesoro —dejo salir un bufido ante la sensación de vacío cuando Klaus salió de él— no te enojes amor, quiero ver tu cara cuando te corras.

En un rápido movimiento su espalda estaba contra el mullido sofá, sintió un fuerte tirón en su corazón cuando se encontró con la mirada hambrienta que le dedica Klaus.

Jadeo cuando se coloco entre sus piernas, clavo sus uñas en la espalda del otro cuando empezó en envestir.

_Por que demonios no hice esto antes, es genial o tal vez sea que el tiene mas de mil años de experiencia._

Dejo caer la cabeza para darle fácil acceso, estaba empezando amar esos labios.

— Damon, muérdeme, llevas mucho tiempo con mi veneno en tu sistema.

Ahora mirando al híbrido noto lo borroso que se ve, soltó un sonoro gemido cuando Klaus comenzó a chocar repetidamente contra su punto dulce.

Ama la velocidad vampírica.

Clavo sus colmillos sobre el suave cuello de Klaus, olía tan bien, su sangre sabía mejor de lo que recordaba, casi se corre cuando escucho el fuerte gemido que dejo salir el híbrido.

Empujo con más fuerza, sentía que iba a explotar, su piel esta hormigueando, _es tan estrecho y cálido_.

— Damon...—gimió Klaus contra su oído, ese nombre sonaba tan pecaminoso con ese acento con ese acento— Damon.

Eso fue suficiente para él, los dos llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo.

— Me debes un sofá nuevo.

Dijo en tono burlón cuando pudo recuperar el aire, lo habían destrozado.

— Creo que voy a deberte más que eso amor...

 

～o～o～o～o～

 

 

Damon no sabía que tanto había bebido para terminar en esta situación.

Intenta moverse pero Klaus lo abraza con más fuerza.

Se rindió, es un esfuerzo en vano, él es un bebé en comparación, además es bastante cómodo.

Klaus tenía razón le iba deber más que solo un estúpido sofá, de camino a su habitación habían hecho un caos y destrozaron unas cuantas cosas.

Decidió seguir durmiendo la calidez de Klaus es tan cómoda.

 

End flash back

 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, Klaus estuvo en su mansión hasta el último día antes de que llegaran los idiotas.

Pero se sintió mas desolado cuando él le comunico que debía de irse a Nueva Orleans por que su familia lo necesitan ahí.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se fue y tenía a la ridícula de Elena victimizándose de que su estado actual era su culpa.

_Dios no sabía que le había visto antes, Rebekah tenía razón ella solo es una copia barata de Katherine._

— Damon debes salir de ahí.

Hundió su cara contra la almohada.

_Otra vez, por que no lo pueden dejar en paz._

 — Al menos dime por que estas así.

— No es de tu incumbencia Stefan y no, no es por Elena, así que dile que deje de culparse porque no es el maldito centro de mi mundo.

— ¡Damon!

— No me regañes Stefy sabes que es la verdad, no para de chillar por que la muy idiota cree que es el motivo de mis lamentos y no lo es.

— ¿Entonces quién?

— Como he dicho antes hermanito, no es de tu interés.

— ¿Es por Katherine?

Me levante bruscamente de la cama.

— ¿Acaso comiste algo que cocino Elena? A ella la supere hace tiempo, por dios, tampoco suplico mi muerte en manos de un original.

— ¿Entonces por quien Damon?

— Deja de fastidiar por que saldré para hacer un baño de sangre.

— Esta bien Damon, saldré con Elena al Grill.

— No me importa.

Escucho como su hermano bajo y empezó a hablar con su adorada Elena.

Luego todo se volvió silencioso.

Hasta que su celular empezó a sonar. Miro la pantalla y es un número desconocido.

— ¿Quién demonios jode a esta hora?

— Uno cree que estarías feliz con mi llamada.

— ¿Klaus?


	2. Chapter 2

Esperaba que una ducha de agua tibia hiciera que se relajara, después de la llamada de Klaus había quedado muy tenso, revolvió su cabello con frustración.

Él simplemente esta furioso.

Pero una pequeña voz le decía que son celos.

_Como si me importara lo que ese estúpido híbrido hiciera con ese tal Martel o Marchele como quiera que se llame ese maldito._

Los recuerdos volvieron de manera abrumadora, tan solo quería olvidar esa infernal llamada.

 

_Flash Back_

 

—  ¿Klaus?

Su corazón golpea con fuerza su pecho y esperaba que todo el ruido que venía del lado de la línea cubriera el sonido.

—  El mismo Salvatore, ¿Qué haces?

Él pudo apreciar las risas, música, en general Klaus esta en una fiesta mientras con suerte a salido de su habitación, no podía sentirse mas patético.

—  ¿En donde demonios te encuentras?

—  Pregunte primero.

—  No soy el que desapareció por una semana y ni dio señales de vida.

—  ¿Te preocupaste por mí Damon?

Dijo con un falso tono inocente.

No pudo evitar tener una imagen mental del híbrido haciendo puchero.

Soltó un bufido y negó con la cabeza.

—  Sabes que, voy a colgar.

—  Bien, si que estas de malas, amor —se escucho un suspiro y luego como todo el ruido iba bajando— no te enojes, sigo en Nueva Orleans y en este momento estoy en un desfile en mi honor.

—  ¿Por qué me llamas recién ahora?

Pregunto ignorando el hecho de que estuvieran haciendo un desfile en su honor. Él sonó muy ansioso y algo desesperado pero no le importo.

—  Rebekah decidió probar la resistencia de mi teléfono contra un muro en unos de sus berrinches y tarde en encontrar tú número, no recordaba donde deje la agenda con los números importantes.

—  Oh.

Fue todo lo que logro decir, _número importante,_ es lo que mas retiene su cerebro, es importante para él.

_Concéntrate Damon no eres una maldita quinceañera hormonal._

Se reprocha mentalmente.

— ¿Cómo has estado en mí ausencia?

_Oh nada, solo me deprimo en mi habitación desde que te fuiste y solo salgo para comer, oigo el cotilleo de Caroline sobre que tú te fuiste por ella (ya quisiera ser tan valorada la muy zorra esa; sigue indignada porque Tyler huyo con Matt a los Montes Apalaches a adoptar cachorritos), las estúpidas frases de Elena de que todo siempre pasa por su culpa, las constantes visitas de Stefan intentado darme consejos sobre la depresión y por suerte la bruja Bennett a estado muy ocupada fornicando con el niño Gilbert como para también joderme la existencia._

— Bien, divirtiéndome un poco con la desgracia de otros.

— ¿Qué a sucedido?

— Ahora eres como esas viejas chismosas.

— Solo soy un hombre curioso, quiero saber que ha pasado el tiempo que me fui.

—  Esta bien, resulta que Tyler en ves de unirse más con Caroline en ese viaje, término haciendo que tú híbrido huyera con su mejor amigo o mejor dicho su amigo con derecho a todo.

Se escucho una estruendosa carcajada.

— Sabía que Tyler no duraría en su teatro de la relación perfecta con Caroline, que huyera con el ex quarterback fue algo predecible.

— ¿Cómo supiste que me refería a él?

— Bueno, no creo que te refieras al niño Gilbert.

— ¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro?

— Digamos que una vez fui de visita sorpresa a su mansión y los encontré jugando con Ken a la casita.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, así que Barbie ya era cornuda de hace rato.

— ¿Quién es el dominante?

— Tyler.

— Ya decía yo que Donovan tiene cara de pasivo.

Ambos rieron por el comentario.

— Sobre lo otro es porque Jeremy tiene una aventura con mí hermano Kol.

Damon se quedo mudo ante lo que dijo.

_No se suponía que Bonnie y el niño están bien en su relación._

— ¿Es broma?

—  No, al parecer cuando envié a Kol a hacerse amigo de Jeremy hizo más de lo que le pedí.

No salía del estupor, nunca se espero que el pequeño Gilbert le guste de ese tipo, bueno tampoco se espero que el mujeriego Tyler resultara del otro equipo y más con su rubio amigo.

_Bueno él no era quien para juzgar después de todo, se acostó con su "enemigo"._

— Con esta grata noticia, me hiciste ganar una apuesta, estoy muy complacido Damon.

— ¿Apuesta de que? —se limpio las lagrimas que le brotaron por la risa— o mejor dicho ¿Con quien?

Se escucho como Klaus suelta una pequeña carcajada antes de contestarle.

— Rebekah aposto que Tyler elegiría a Caroline y yo que a Donovan.

— ¿Qué debe hacer el perdedor?

— Confesársele a su amor sus sentimientos —Damon sintió una opresión en el pecho, _Klaus ama a alguien_ —  Damon, yo quiero que...

El híbrido se vio interrumpido por una voz masculina desconocida para el azabache.

— Klaus te estas perdiendo del espectáculo.

— Ya voy Marcel.

— Vamos quien sea con el que estés hablando Klaus, cuelga el teléfono, organice esto porque por fin estamos juntos y tú te la pasas para llamar a alguien, me siento ofendido.

Damon aprieta con fuerza el costado del colchón, siente que algo arder en todo su ser, desea arrancarle la cabeza al tal Marcus.

— Marcel no seas exagerado, tú sabes que eres el único.

Una presión en el pecho invadió a Damon, ganas de gritar y romper todo.

— Klaus —pronuncio en susurro ya que un nudo se le formo en la garganta— ve y diviértete con tu _adorada Marcela_ a mí que me importa.

— No espera Damon no es....

— No me interesa lo que hagas de tu vida Klaus, solo no jodas mí existencia y púdrete en el infierno.

— Damon...

No le importo que Klaus haya sonado desesperado cuando dijo su nombre, colgó antes de que dijera algo más y arrojo el celular contra el muro, viendo como quedo en pedazo.

—  Maldito híbrido —se limpio con brusquedad las lágrimas que resbalaba de su mejilla— no soy un maldito bebé para llorar por esto.  
  


_Fin de Flash Back_

 

Cerro desganado la llave de la ducha, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, después de todo solo fue ayer.

Envolvió su cuerpo con la toalla y miro su reflejo; su cara esta total desastre, esta mucho más pálido, las ojeras bastante marcadas.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, era tal fuerte la presión que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Lleno de rabia tiro todo lo que estaba en la mesada.

Entro de nuevo a la habitación, solo se puso su bóxer y se deslizo debajo de las sabanas, enterrando su cara en la almohada.

No había pasado ni media hora y se formo un escándalo en el primer piso, pero lo ignoro, no tenia ganas de moverse, prefería pudrirse en su cama.

— ¡Damon ayuda!  —Grito Elena, rápidamente se movió para tomar una almohada y cubrir su cabeza, esperaba que si eso evitaba escuchar su irritante voz— ¡Damon por favor!.

_Por favor que sea un asesino en serie y le rebané la garganta, si Stefan lo culpaba le diría que estaba inconsciente, muy envenenado con verbena._

Todo el lugar se envolvió en silencio.

_Al fin ahora voy a seguir con mí miseria._

Entonces en medio de la cama alguien pateo algo y ese algo se estrelló contra su muro.

Se levanto para ver su destrozada puerta del otro lado de la habitación y dirigió su mirada en donde debería estar y se encuentra con unos ojos ámbar que tanto le encantan.

— ¿Klaus?

Más que una afirmación fue una pregunta.

_¿Por qué vino? Si tiene a ese tal Martinio._

— Debemos hablar Damon —dijo firme y autoritario, su expresión es seria, lo observa de arriba abajo y su expresión cambia a lujuria— o no.

Ni segundos pasaron, ya lo tiene arriba suyo devorando su boca y él solo le correspondió con el mismo fervor, restregando contra el híbrido.

_Su vida era una mierda llena de malas elecciones, pero para que cambiarla._


	3. Chapter 3

 

Bien alguien tiene abajo se debe estar burlando de él en este momento, enserio es tan difícil negarle algo a este maldito.

Sintiendo la respiración tranquila contra su cuello, solo lo agobiaba aun más, Klaus lo abraza de manera que apega mas su cuerpo contra el suyo, lo hacia de manera posesiva. Había quedado dormido después del intensivo reencuentro, aun inconsciente parecía no querer soltarle.

Hizo un mohín por el simple hecho de que siempre se deja hacer lo que la voluntad del híbrido.

Simplemente no entendí porque vino hasta Mystic Falls y derribo la puerta de su cuarto, bien pudo quedarse en Nueva Orleans con Marcos.

\- No se que es lo que tanto molesta Damon, dímelo, la tensión del cuerpo me transmite muchas vibras negativas .

Ladeo la cabeza para poder ver su rostro, en el tiene una picada sonrisa dibujada.

\- Si tienes razón, me estoy cuestionando el hecho de que estés aquí.

\- Vine a explicarte lo que tengo con Marcel.

\- No me interesa su amor amoroso -quiso levantarse de la cama, pero ni se mueve ni medio ambiente y Klaus ya tiene un atrapado entre sus brazos- suéltame Niklaus.

\- Nombre completo de una manera tan pecaminosa  en tu boca, que pareciera que ronroneara, que dime, mientras que lame su oreja, que tenga algo que ver con Marcel Nueva Orleans hasta aquí.

Su corazón golpeó contra su pecho como si quisiera salir, él había venido solo para explicar qué era la situación aunque no había llegado a la explicación, por sus pequeños golpes de lujuria.

Damon tan solo solo dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se apoya en el hombro de Klaus, no puede conectar muy bien sus ideas, ya que tiene la erección del otro restregándose contra su culo y esta llegando a su clímax pero a la mierda la importaba.

_Tampoco hay nadie que piense que están muy expuestos por el simple hecho de que ya no tienen puerta, que casi todos los visitantes de ese hogar tienen un oído desarrollado y su voz de seguro se escucha hasta el jardín._

Aunque no importó mucho, ni que fuera la primera vez que sucumbía a sus deseos carnales, sobretodo con un semental como Mikaelson y sé olvidado hasta su nombre.

Volviéndose un dejarse llevar a cabo por la lujuria y el deseo, ignorando que aun hay un mundo afuera.

 

_... Horas más tarde_

 

\- ¿Cómo andas Damon?

Si definitivamente dejo su cerebro en Nueva Orleans, pero el silencio de Damon lo estaba exasperando y no tenía paciencia para esto.

\- Con los pies, pero cuando me broten, por desgracia, volamos por los cielos y me ayuda a facilitar mi comida, pero por ahora debo conformarme en ser un vampiro promedio.

\- Bien , vine aquí para aclarar las cosas y terminar teniendo sexo salvaje -el vampiro  elevo la ceja- no me malinterpretes, me encanta estar así contigo, pero ... hay que aclarar las cosas.

\- Klaus, ve al punto.

\- Te amo.

\- Klaus ...

Susurro, no sé que ocurrió que responder y un nudo se formo en su garganta.

\- Se que no lo recuerdas, pero esta no es la primera vez que te digo.

\- ¿Cuán ... hacer?

No podía formular una frase o una palabra coherente, su corazón palpitante no lo deja pensar con claridad.

\- Estuviste en Nueva Orleans en 1907 y te fuiste en 1919 sin recuerdos de lo que sucedió durante ese lapso -él solo afirma con su cabeza- en ese período estuviste conmigo, pero tuve que borrarte los recuerdos.

\- ¿Por qué?

Aun aturdido pudo formular la pregunta.

_Mierda doce años de su vida había sido borradas de su cabeza  y él no le había dado importancia._

\- Mikael, el libro a la ciudad con deseos de matar y destruir todo lo que amo ... tú eres una de las cosas que más amo.

Un nuevo nudo se lo formo en la garganta y su corazón bombea como loco.

_¿Por qué recién ahora?_

\- Es  simple, tenía miedo de que me rechazaras.

Bueno al parecer lo dijo en voz alta, pero a quién importa, el gran híbrido Original tiene miedo de lo que es, el acaso acabo de entrar en un universo alternativo o ¿Qué?

\- Damon

\- ¿Realmente me amas? Es que siempre te pasa la vida a Caroline.

\- Y tú a Elena, solo quería ver si te ponías celoso, deseaba arrancarle la cabeza a esa doble  perra.

Un pequeño rubor aparece en el rostro del azabache .

\- Ahora ¿Qué?

\- ¿Deseas recordarlo? -Solo le tomo unos segundos, asintió, Klaus tomo el rostro del azabache- recuerda todo lo que vivimos desde que me conociste.

Las imagines vinieron bruscamente a su cabeza, desde que se conocieron en el bar hasta el gran incendio del teatro que provoca Mikael.

Le entraron una ganas de romper todo, el maldito bastardo de Mikael siempre lo supo, por eso él tenía que haberlo hecho, pero Klaus, el desgraciado, sabía que el híbrido no le pondría una mano encima.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, mientras que él intentaba atravesar el pecho de Klaus, el rubio solo evitaba lo que hiciera, nunca lo intentaba ni mucho menos golpearlo. Solo los ojos llorosos del híbrido mirando fijamente esperando no morir.

Intento aparte de esos recuerdos, pero la culpa no lo dejaba, atrajo al hombre que los separa, la persona que atormentó durante la infancia de  Klaus .

Aún así tiene el derecho de estar, esperando que diga algo, que el intento sea más rápido de lo que era, lo hirió de muchas maneras pero el híbrido lo sigue amando.

Se le ordenó respirar, no es el mejor momento para un ataque de pánico.

\- Damon, tranquilo inhala, exhala.

Klaus se sentó mejor y lo acomodo entre sus brazos, intentando que siguiera sus respiración. Si Mikael llegaba a revivir lo iba a despellejar.

\- Si mis recuerdos están bien, tú amas vivir en Nueva Orleans.

Intentando desviar el tema para otro rumbo.

\- Lo hago.

\- Aun así quieres quedarte.

\- No lo haré -una opresión en el pecho del pelinegro se formo y agacho la cabeza- tu bienes conmigo Damon.

Clavo su mirada a la del híbrido.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro que si, piensas que después de todos estos años de espera voy a dejarrte en este pueblo aburrido, iremos a la ciudad que vio nacer nuestro amor.

\- Si digo que no.

Sonrió de manera siniestra, lo que hace es muy sexy .

\- Por lo tanto, porque no pienso a volver dejarte Damon.

\- ¡Klaus ... Nik!

\- ¿Ese es Kol?

\- Si, ¿¡Qué sucede !?

\- ¡Ya Pasaron Las Tres horas, la bruja y La Bennet hacer b le despertaran perra en any Momento!

\- Kol, Elena sigue siendo mi hermana.

\- Lo sé, pero aun así te amo

\- No quiero que la insultes.

\- Jer, cariño, agradece que haya evitado que Klaus le arrancara la cabeza, ni siquiera siquiera soy respetuoso con Katerina y ella es la novia de Elijah.

Se escucho un resoplido.

\- ¡Bien adiós diverción ! ... Damon toma tus cosas y larguémonos para nuestro nuevo hogar .

\- Podrías ser más romántico.

\- _Oh, amado, Damon, en el lugar donde nuestro romance floreció y hacemos el amor, hasta nuestros nombres_ -rodó  los ojos , no sé nada más que maldito Damon, ademas queremos irnos sin testigos.

\- Idiota.

\- Pero amas a este idiota, y anda que sí nos hace tarde.

-Bien

Fue lo único que dijo.

Tomo ropa y chaquetas de cuero, las coloco en un bolso y bajo a velocidad vampírica junto a Klaus, iba a extrañar su jacuzzi.

Al salir afuera de la mansión los esperan un desarreglado Kol y un Jeremy repleto de chupones por todo el cuello.

\- Al parecer no perdiste tiempo Nik.

\- Por lo que puedo apreciar del pequeño Gilbert, tu tampoco perdiste el tiempo hermano.

Jeremy se ruborizo y Kol simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Bueno, no perdamos tiempo, lo ultimo que necesito es que la ex de mi Jeremy venga a matarnos.

Si ya estabas ruborizado ahora parece un tomate.

\- Kol.

Dijo en tono de regaño.

\- No te sulfures cariño, cuando lleguemos a Nueva Orleans te haré nuevas marcas.

\- ¡KOL !.

\- No lo grites cariño y deja de ruborizarte -lo toma de la cintura y lo apega a su cuerpo- que me da ganas de ponerte en cuatro sobre el auto y follarte sin parar.

\- Ya deja al niño Kol que en el momento despiertartan las p ...

\- Damon ¿Dónde estas?

Se hoyo desde la mansión.

\- Con un demonio la do b le perra a despertado.

\- Te he dicho millas de veces que ...

\- Si, si cariño lo que tu digas, yo lo repites en el camino.

Lo jalo de la muñeca hasta el auto.

\- Nos vamos en el tuyo Damon.

\- Pero no traje las llaves.

\- Yo sí, el saco de su bolsillo y agitación en el aire, que te distraigo mucho.

\- Dame eso híbrido psicópata, solo yo manejo a mi bebé.

\- Bien .

Montaron el auto de Damon y él acelero, realmente no quería lidiar con Elena, ademas que otra oportunidad de estar con Klaus se le presentóía.

El viaje fue tranquilo teniendo conversaciones _triviales. Más bien chismeando sobre la relación de Jeremy y Kol_

\- ¿Tuvieron el mismo problema que nosotros?

\- Si, Jeremy creyó que Davina es una amante de Kol, cuando la pura realidad es solo su amiga, ademas ella tiene un novio violinista ... creo que se llama Tim.

\- Nuestras vidas parecen una novela melodramática.

\- Lo sé, pero no nos adaptamos al maldito drama y ahora estaremos juntos.

-¿A tus hermanos no les molesta esto?

\- La verdad, no, a pesar de que Elijah es chapado a la antigua, él quiere mi felicidad aunque sea con un vampiro sarcástico y gruñón.

\- ¿Y Rebekah?

Jamas le había interesado la opinión de otros, pero quería la aprobación de la familia de Klaus, después solucionó el tema Stefan, lo ultimo que quería ser asesinado mientras duermo por algunos de sus cuñados.

\- Estoy seguro de que Rebekah sacara camisetas, tazas y montones de productos apoyando el equipo Klamon.

-¿Equipo Klamon?

Dijo extrañado por jamas a ver oído esa palabra.

\- Son nuestros nombres combinados, ella es fanática de  esas cosas .

\- ¿ En serio ?

\- Es una época transformadora en mi _dulce_ hermanita  -rodó los ojos- solo recuerda cerrar bien las puertas y asegurate de que no haya camaras ni micrófonos .

Bien  Rebekah Mikaelson un subido a un nuevo nivel de acoso y psicopatía .

A pesar de que no haya tenido un nombre para la situación sentimental, el azabache esté seguro de que son novios ... o algo así.

\- Estocen todo bien -el automóvil se convierte en un silencio cómodo, pero el pelinegro le pico la curiosidad- ¿Qué hace la noche en Nueva Orleans?

\- Resulta que la primogénita de mi familia esta viva -giro la cabeza para poder verlo, se notaba tenso- al parecer madre era infertil, hizo un trato con su hermana mayor en donde la leyó al principio de cada generación y entrego a Freya, todo se volvió problemático cuando nos convertimos en vampiros y ninguno de nosotros pudo tener hijos, pero según mi hermana soy el único que puede dar un heredero, pero hay un pequeño problema.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Soy jodidamente gay Damon, un chico que no tiene una manera de ver el hombre se embarazoso, no creo que haya más Mikaelson en la familia, ¿ Q uieras intentando más en contra de la naturaleza y darme un mini Salvatore?

\- Ni sueñes, no pienso perder mi figura de dios griego.

Aunque imaginarse un pequeño rubio repleto de rulos con una sonrisa picara igual que la suya corriendo por toda la mansión, se hizo muy bonito.

_Se vale soñar ._

\- A mi si me gustaría verte con un vientre de embarazo.

Dijo mientras leda cascos besos por el cuello.

\- Klaus ... -gruño emitiendo un gemido- estoy conduciendo.

\- No nos va pasar nada ... si chocamos.

Dijo antes de mordisquear su cuello y la mano del híbrido, pasear por su muslo, por lo que más no importó nada, no quería que su auto se destruyera.

\- Pero si a mi amado auto, ademas este es el cartel de bienvenido en Nueva Orleans.

\- Bien, pero cuando mi familia nos deja de molestar, porque estoy seguro de que lo hago, voy a follar hasta que no las tenga.

\- Tu siempre tan romántico.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? _Cuando mi familia nos dejó tranquilos, yacerás en mi lecho y haré que toques las estrellas,_ sentí el aliento del rubio en su oído, doblamos a la derecha, ya que el auto de Kol se nos adelanto.

Se mordió el labio inferior, estaba tan distraído con Klaus que manoseándolo que ni había notado en el momento en que el hermano menor del híbrido los sobrepaso.

Después de media hora llegaron a una mansión Original.

\- Vaya tal como la recuerdo, imponente y colonial.

\- Que puedo decir me gustan las antigüedades.

Al entrar los recibió una Rebekah enojada.

\- ¿Por qué el tanto? Creí que tienes que ir a buscar.

\- Él interrumpirá lo que está haciendo, pero estoy seguro que eso no molestaría hermana.

\- Sierra la boca Kol, oh Davina, estaba buscando esta mañana, extraño de que no haya visitado.

Jeremy frunció el ceño.

\- ¿No que solo solo son amigos?

Antes de que Kol pudiera responder Rebekah se la adelanto.

\- Tal vez sea por Josh.

\- ¿Quién es ese?

Por el tono de su voz era bastante visible sus celos

\- Oh, el amigo gay de Davina, aún que debería decirse que es otro amigo gay y que también esta Kol.

\- ¡Rebekah!

\- ¿Qué acaso no es verdad?

\- Nunca me comentaste sobre Josh.

\- Por que es conocido de Davina.

\- Claro ... Davina.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse.

Kol miro enfurecido a su hermana.

\- ¡Rebekah eres una maldita p ...!

\- Yo que tu no termino esa frase y ve por tu chico Kolcito.

\- ¡Púdrete!

Desapareció en su velocidad vampírica, Rebekah se giro hacia ellos.

\- Muy olvidado lo que eres eres Barbie.

\- También te extrañe Damon dijo con notable sarcasmo- a Finn ya lo conoces, ella -señalando a la rubia alcaldes- Freya nuestra hermana mayor.

\- Un placer conocerte Damon, me han hablado mucho de ti.

\- Espero que cosas buenas.

\-  De parte de Klaus si.

Miro al híbrido.

\- _Se nota que tu familia sigue destilado amor por mí_ .

El rubio lo agarró de la cintura y comenzó a besarse sobre el cuello del azabache.

\- Nik por favor para ... no quiero devolver mi desayuno.

\- Habla por ti Finn.

\- ¡Rebekah!

\- ¿What? Sólo digo la verdad, un mi no me molesta como Klaus, un Damon.

Finn rodó los ojos y Freya ruborizada miraba otro lado que no fueron los tortolitos.

\- Klaus para ... enserio ... al menos ... no enfrente de ... tus hermanos.

\- Pero se me hace muy difícil Damon, eres toda una tentación.

\- Klaus ...

\- Bien, pero después no te quejes mañana cuando no puedas caminar por lo que haré esta noche.

\- ¡Klaus!

\- ¿What? Acaso quieres que mienta.

\- Como las estás poniendo calientes aquí y ya te arruine la noche a Kol me voy con Marcel.

\- Suerte hermanita.

\-  Que tengas una linda he intensa noche.

\- Tú también Bekah.

Saliendo a la velocidad vampirica.

Después de un rato los mayores Mikaelson se fueron.

\- ¿Klaus ... y ... el ... pingüino ... digo tu ... hermano?

El híbrido dejó de morder el cuello del vampiro.

\- En París con Katerina.

\- ¿ Así que no nos molestamos con sus reglas del hogar ?

\- Si, bueno , es como que ha hecho antes que el  frijol el ceño, igual que el que resigno no es como que tenga otra opción .

\- Si en un poco de pena, solo un poco .

\- Yo no .

Le arranco la camisa.

\- Sabes odio que destruye mi ropa .

\- Si bueno tienes suerte de que mar asquerosamente rico.

\- También soy rico .

\- Entonces de que te quejas  -se acostó sobre el pecho del azabache- ahora dejamos las cosas quiero follarte .

\- Tú romanticismo es matador .

\- Que puedo decir soy un deleite .

\- Híbrido calenturiento.

\- Así me amas.

Señalo  antes de desabrochar sus pantalones .

\- Si, así te amo

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Klaus.

\- Te amo Damon.

\- Yo también te amo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola espero que les haya gustado,esta historia ya la había publicado en mi cuenta de Wattpad, esta bastante cambiada.


End file.
